Forget Me, Forget-Me-Not
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: "No matter. If you can't forget about Ion, you can't forget about me, either." Anise curled her fists. "But I can try." In one swift movement, Sync pinned her to the wall. "Let's see it. I want to see you try to forget me." Sync/Anise, side Ion/Anise *Post Game*


**Hello people of Auldrant! I'm OmegaStarShooter14, and I have another story for you crazy people which I adore! **

**Name: Forget Me, Forget-Me-Not**

**Pairing: Sync/Anise, caused by Ion/Anise **

***Forget-Me-Nots are a kind of flower. They symbolize remembrance, usually of the ones we love.***

**Xx_Missing You_xX**

Anise stood at his grave.

It wasn't a normal grave. They were no remains, no signs of a life that had already left this world.

The girl tried to fight back tears, like every single time she came to see him. And every single time, today was no exception, she failed.

"Hi, Ion," she said casually. "I brought you some Forget-Me-Nots. I know they're your favorites." She walks slowly towards the grave and places the flowers. She had begged the cathedral for a place for him in front of it, and they pleased her so to be able to see her friend from the window in her room.

_Ha! Some friend you are. You left the poor kid to die! He was two years old, Anise. Two years!_

The voices that had been torturing Anise ever since his death continue to nag in her head. Her friends didn't blame her for it. Ion didn't blame her for it.

But that didn't stop her from blaming herself for it.

"Ion... I miss you. See you tomorrow." She breathed out, her voice thick with sentiment.

And she wished with all her might that he would answer back some day.

**Xx_Looks Like You_Xx**

Anise's training was frustrating.

The path to becoming a fond master was exhausting. First, you have to learn to control your inner fonons, which was the method that the fon master read the Score and used Daathic Seals. One learns about the history between Kimlaska and Malkuth, the most recent chapters being about her and her friends. Anise was an ace in this class, even though her Daathic Seals knocked her out for three days. As a result, her teacher forbid the use of seals without supervision.

After the long day, Anise returned to her family's dorm. Her parents were out, Mother probably cleaning and Father getting swindeled again.

Anise removed her outfit, a very similar one to Ion's, except for the color, which was pink, and a satin belt. The belt was a gift from Luke. Her training staff was a hand-me-down from Tear. The rest of them gave her other presents, too.

Xx_xX

Anise came out of the baths, feeling fully rejuvenated. She could feel her fonons buzzing around. As she entered her room and locked the door, she tensed.

Someone was in this room.

"Hello, Anise."

The brunette shivered. It sounded just like... Ion.

No, this voice was harsh, cruel, and with a tone of sarcasm.

She turned and snarled. "Sync."

"Why, how cute. You recognized me." The greenette stepped into the light, his Ion-like features pounding into Anise's chest.

"What do you want?! Why are you here?!"

"I'm hurt," he said mockingly. "I just wanted to visit my favorite fon master."

She was shocked. But she kept a straight face. "I thought you liked Gloomieta." Anise smirked.

"Is that why you didn't get along with her? Were you _jealous_...?"

Now it was time for Sync to smirk.

"Me? Ha! You wish!"

"Heh, you're right." He said as he loomed closer to her. "I do."

"What?"

"You heard me. I've been wondering, why was Ion so special? He was an empty shell, just like the rest of us. Then I realized, he had you."

Anise was as still she could be. Another thing, as a fon master, to read people's auras. That's why Ion was all graceful; he knew that deep down, every person he met was kind and humble.

This wasn't the case.

Sync's soul was bitter, due to all of the resentment torwards Ion, and all the isolation he suffered. There was some kind of longing too. Maybe, if Ion was on the other side of the coin, he might have turned this way out as well.

"I'm nothing special."

"You were to Ion, Anise."

A pang surged in her chest. "Everyone was special to Ion."

At that, he laughed. And for a split second, he sounded just like Ion.

His smile then turned into a dark sneer. "You're thinking about how much I look like him, aren't you?"

"I-I..."

"No matter. If you can't forget about Ion, you can't forget about me, either."

Anise curled her fists. "But I can try."

In one swift movement, Sync pinned her to the wall.

"Let's see it. I want to see you try to forget me."

"I-Ion... Please, help me..."

"He's not here to save you. All you have... is me."

Hours passed, yet her parents never came. All she had was... Sync. Not Ion, not Luke... just Sync.

And, honestly, it wasn't that bad. Sync's hands held her steady, like strings to a puppet.

They maintained that position, exchanging whispers of regret.

"Sync... I'm sorry."

"What?" He whispered.

"This wasn't your fault. I misjudged you. For that, I'm sorry."

Sync released her, and she longed for him to keep holding her.

"Stupid. I wanted you to notice me, and it worked a little too well." He looked at her and smiled again, and Anise realized, his smile was unique. He didn't look like Ion at all. He looks like himself.

"Sync, why don't you stay?"

"What, here? With you?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"...Yes." She breathed out. "We could start fresh. You and me."

Sync turned, his back facing Anise.

Silence.

Finally, he spoke. "I guess, that I really am Ion."

"Why would you say that?"

He turned to face her, eyes shining in a longing light. "Because, I really want to say yes."

Anise was overjoyed.

"But... I can't."

"What? Why?"

"How do I know that you want to be with me? How do I know it's not Ion?"

"..."

"I should have known." He said as he walked towards the window. "Here," he threw Anise something. It landed at her feet. It was...

A single Forget-Me-Not. It was a beautiful lilac, and she felt her eyes water.

"Don't go...!"

"Goodbye, Anise." And he left.

Anise was all alone. Just like every other day.

The flower remained, shining in what seemed like a cruel light.

_It seems like there's no happy ending for me..._

**~0~**

**Done!**

**Leave a review~! Oh, and follow and favorite too!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
